


Fixtures

by dancing_badly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Gen, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_badly/pseuds/dancing_badly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ba'al + steampunk clothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixtures

**Author's Note:**

> his was written for a challenge at lj's stargateland. I really wanted it to be longer and better, but the closing date is upon me. :P

Ba'al discovered he liked working with his hands. Sure, he enjoying strangling the odd human to death with his bare hands, but actually making something felt different. To build and craft an item without the aid of computers or high tech devices was freeing and he felt an odd sense of pride each time he completed a project.

He'd spent enough time on Earth to know he had developed…..a hobby. He was loath to admit it though, and the other versions of himself liked to mock him for it. But he didn’t care. He’d just lock himself away in his newly built studio and work away for hours. Ba’al told himself it was a multi-purpose activity, that while he was creating, he was also thinking up ways to take over the world and the galaxy.

Removing the safety mask he was wearing, Ba’al inspected his latest piece of welded finery; a 19th century steam powered machine gun that was designed to be worn on the forearm. It was a gorgeous piece of art, a design that Ba’al had spent many hours perfecting. It was gold plated, with tarnished copper fixtures; the rotating four-barrel delivery system moved with polished ease and it was attached to the forearm through a combination of engraved leather straps and brass latches. And he, being Ba’al had ensured the weapon was functional; when fired it shot rounds of energy, an adaptation from a staff weapon. The alteration wasn’t exactly in the spirit of the design, but he was a man of practicality.

He carefully let his hands wander over his work, the metal still warm. It would make an excellent addition to his collection.

Ba’al left the gun on the worktable and walked to the other side of the room, opening a large brass door with his gou’uld symbol etched ostentatiously into it.

The room beyond was an extended closet of sorts, containing all the final products his new hobby had resulted in; racks and shelves full of clothing, accessories and weapons, all displayed as if it was an art gallery.

He slowly wandered about the room, selecting specific items and placing them carefully on the dressing chaise in the middle of the room. Disrobing, he put on the basic items; cotton undergarments, wool pants, before moving on to the more exciting items.

Ba’al was frequently surprised how easily his gou’uld style fit in with this trend, and he found many of his possessions were easily augmented to match; such as his waist coat trench that went down to his knees. With its natural rusty red tone and bronze trim, Ba’al was easily able to modify it by artificially aging the material and fastening bronze buttons and clasps.

Vest, ascot, pocket watch and boots came next, the latter being an item of pride for him, having spent several weeks molding the leather. Next was his hat, a rather high top hat with a particular slant, to offset the symmetry of the rest of his outfit.   
Adjusting the pair of goggles that rested around his neck, Ba’al returned to his workstation and his new weapon. After a few awkward attempts, he was able to firmly secure the gun to his arm and fired a few test shots at the wall. Excellent.

He strutted back and forth in front of his wall length mirrors, pretty damn pleased with himself.


End file.
